This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Security barriers are often utilized at motor vehicle entrances into facilities and property. The security barriers provide a means to selectively allow the entry of authorized vehicles. Typically these barriers are temporarily deployed to stop vehicles prior to confirming that the occupants and/or contents are authorized for entry and withdrawn to allow vehicles to pass. These barriers generally designed to withstand a ramming force from a motor vehicle when deployed.